


WAITING

by Team7Extra



Series: Naruto Poems [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Just a little poem about how Hinata feels/feltJust finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678336
Kudos: 6





	WAITING

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is another poem. It's my second time for fan fiction. It's about how Hinata feels about Naruto in the first half.

**WAITING**

Can you see me?

I've been here all along.

 **Waiting** , just **waiting**.

Watching you love others.

Wanting you to love me.

 **Waiting** , just **waiting**.

Loving you for years.

With you never noticing me.

Wishing you did.

Until that day comes, I'll be there watching, and hoping.

Till that moment comes.

I'll be there, loving, and wishing.

But mostly, I'll be **waiting**.

 **Waiting** , just **waiting**.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> -Team7Extra


End file.
